1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer hinge with spring opener, in particular to a hinge mechanism connecting the display panel and the notebook computer body that enables the display panel to be released from the notebook computer body with an appropriate angle.
2. Description of Related Arts
Slim body design, portability and operatibility are some of the most important user requirements for notebook computers. To save working space, the display panels of notebook computers have adopted a foldable design. A hinge mechanism is commonly used to rotatably connect the display panel and the notebook computer body. A locking device is used to bind the display panel and the computer body together when the computer is closed.
There is usually no gap between the display panel and computer body in the closed position. When the user wants to turn on the notebook computer, he or she has to use the fingers of one hand to push up the display panel while pressing down the release of the locking device with the other hand. This kind of coordinated action in order to open up the notebook computer and set up the display panel is rather inconvenient for ordinary users.
The present invention is to address these problems in the conventional hinge of notebook computers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a modified design for the hinge mechanism having a spring opener that enables the display panel to be automatically separated from the notebook computer body when a user opens up the notebook computer.
The hinge mechanism with spring opener comprises a rotatable bracket, a fixed bracket, a shaft inserted through the aperture on the rotatable and fixed brackets.
The shaft has a stopper ring in the middle section, whereby the rotatable bracket and the fixed bracket are respectively installed on the left side and the right side thereof.
The rotatable bracket and the fixed bracket both have a tube integrated on a planar portion.
The rotatable bracket has an angular corner with a hole for anchoring one leg of the spring.
The rotatable bracket also has a coupling block at one end of the tube to be lodged in the offset notch of C-shape stopper ring in the middle section of the shaft when the bracket is slid over the shaft.
The rotatable bracket and the spring are installed by inserting one end of the shaft through the tube of the rotatable bracket and the hollow center of the spring. The fixed bracket is installed by inserting the other end of the shaft through the tube of the fixed bracket.
The rotatable bracket has a coupling block at one end of the tube to be lodged against the offset notch of C-shape stopper ring in the middle section of the shaft when the bracket is slid over the shaft.
The spring is mounted on one end of the rotatable bracket as opposed to the fixed bracket, having one leg fixed on the angular corner of the rotatable bracket and the other leg between the clamps at the end of the shaft.
The features and structure of the present invention will be more clearly understood when taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.